You Move Me, Mercedes
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Mercedes is not sure she's ready to let the secret slip about her and Sam. Kurt wants to know anyway.


"So, tell me about Sam!" Kurt grinned as he handed her the cup of sugar. She took it from him, pouring it in with the rest of the ingredients. She picked up a wooden spoon and began to stir.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mercedes forced herself to keep a straight face. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell anyone that they were dating yet. Heck, the summer had only just begun. She wanted to wait until the fall so that she and Sam could shock the hell out of everyone when the Glee Club came together again.

"Oh, really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, looking highly amused. "Because you two seemed awfully close in the coffee shop the other day."

Mercedes shrugged and continued to stir, but she chewed her bottom lip nervously. Kurt was determined to get it out of her one way or another. She didn't know what method he would try next when the interrogation wouldn't work. Would he try to tickle her to death? Give her the silent treatment? Threaten to burn her clothes or her weave? Go to Sam himself? You just never knew when it came to Kurt.

"Why don't we talk about how happy you and Blaine looked when we saw you, hmmm? What about _that_?" She teased.

"I'll be more than happy to tell you about that, _after_ you tell me about Sam first." Kurt grinned, more determined than ever.

"There is nothing to tell, Kurt."

"Oh, come _on_!" The countertenor whined, playfully bumping her with his hip. "I'm your best friend…you can tell me!"

Mercedes snorted. For someone who supposedly had 'pear hips', it felt as though he barely touched her. She was sure her _Grandma_ could do it better. Typical white boy.

"_This_ is how you move someone, Kurt!" The diva laughed. Ignoring a slight look of horror registering in the boy's light blue eyes, Mercedes _crashed_ her hip up against his before he could protest. With a rather undignified squawk, the lean teenager half stumbled, half flew across the kitchen floor as he was catapulted a few feet. Finally, he tripped and ended up crashing to the linoleum surface in a heap. For someone who appeared so thin, he went down _hard_.

Mercedes cringed as she watched the plight of her best friend happen as if in slow motion.

_I guess I don't know my own strength…_

"Kurt!" Dropping everything, she rushed over to where he had fallen. The countertenor slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position as she bent down to his eye level. He had a wide eyed, dazed expression on his face.

"Kurt?" Mercedes tried again. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer, probably because she had knocked the air out of him.

"_Say something!"_ She failed at keeping the panic out of her voice.

Her best friend gave her a watered down version of his famous 'bitch face'.

"…_Ouch_!" He replied indignantly.

Mercedes sighed in relief. Catching his hand in a gentle yet firm grip, she slowly helped him to his feet.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with me, boy." She joked, her guilt still evident on her face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, 'Cedes." He smiled at her, brushing himself off before slowly making his way back to the kitchen counter with her. "I'll just have bruises that I'll never see."

"You went down pretty hard." She agreed with him, spooning the cookie dough onto the tray.

Kurt laughed in spite of himself. He gathered up the dishes Mercedes was currently not using and carefully placed them into the sink.

"I know! I'm surprised I didn't cause an earthquake."

"Oh, please!" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Are you talking about your non existent fat again?"

"Maybe." Kurt chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He suddenly felt _very_ impish as he joined her at the kitchen counter once more. He stood by her side and watched her spoon the dough onto the tray for a few seconds before…

"I'll tell Sam you tried to kill me."

Without missing a beat, Mercedes replied to him in a sweet tone without even looking up from what she was doing.

"And I'll get cookie dough in your hair."

"Point taken." Kurt smirked knowingly at her.

"So…" Mercedes returned his grin. "What about Blaine?"

"He told me that he _loved_ me, Mercedes!" The blue eyed boy squealed. "And of course, I said it back."

"Really?" Mercedes dropped the spoon in surprise, her gaze snapping up to meet her friend. She found herself smiling at how overjoyed he appeared.

"Of course!" Kurt said simply.

The two friends spent the next three hours gushing over their respective boyfriends.

THE END

_A/N: I wrote this from personal experience. I was helping my ex girlfriend do the dishes last year and…I have these horse hips, you see. I playfully bumped into her and she (being twice my weight and a few inches taller than me) bumped me right back and sent me flying into a cupboard door. Good times. XD_


End file.
